Amant Rivaille
by Jemechoutealasouris
Summary: Suite de Papa Rivaille
1. Chapter 1

« Dans la vie on n'a qu'un seul grand amour et tous ceux qui précèdent sont des amours de rodage et tous ceux qui suivent sont des amours de rattrapage. » -Frédéric Beigbeder-

La voiture s'arrêta devant le lycée où de nombreux étudiants discutaient joyeusement, fumant pour certains. Rivaille regarda Eren se détacher et juste avant qu'il ne descende, ce tourna vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire que le plus vieux s'empressa de rendre. Posant les pieds dehors, il referma la portière et après un dernier coup d'œil à la voiture, il pénétra l'enceinte de l'établissement. Très vite il aperçut dans un coin de la cours Mikasa et Armin qui l'attendaient, en compagnie de Connie, un garçon petit et toujours joyeux, ainsi que de sa petit amie, Sasha, une brune qui passe son temps à manger. Un vrai estomac sur patte. Les rejoignant, il leurs dit bonjour avant que le petit groupe ne se dirige vers leur salle de cours. Ce matin, ils commençaient leur matinée avec deux heures de Physique Chimie, et connaissant leur prof', il allait leurs donner un TP noté. Et Dieu seule savait qu'Eren n'aimait pas ça. En générale, soit 9,5 fois sur 10, le professeur le mettais en binôme avec Jean Kirstein, alias tête de cheval. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, les deux garçons étaient bon amis, c'est juste qu'ils se cherchaient souvent et ça finissait les trois quarts du temps en bagarre. Et si Eren se bagarrait aujourd'hui, Rivaille allait le tuer en rentrant. Alors autant ne pas le croiser pour ne pas que cela arrive. Mais cela était mal partit. En effet, comme l'avait prédit le jeune homme, le professeur leurs donna un TP et devinez avec qui Eren était en binôme ? Jean, bien sur. Se postant derrière le bureau, il fut rejoint de Jean qui lui souriait. Bizarre. En générale, Jean lui lançait une pique, où ne lui souriait pas du tout. Là, il lui souriait presque comme Rivaille le faisait. Vraiment étrange. Haussant les épaules, il décida d'écouter les consignes, pour ensuite commencer à travailler, en espérant que, pour cette fois, l'heure se passe calmement.

Cela faisait vingt minutes que le cours avait commencé, et par on ne sait quel miracle, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas tapés dessus. Mieux ! Ils ne s'étaient même pas parlés. Chose étrange, surtout venant de Jean. Mais cela ne dura pas. En effet, pendant qu'Eren versait une solution dans un tube à essaie, Jean prit la parole, d'une petite voix hésitante qui surpris son ami qui le regarda avec de gros yeux.

« Heu...Eren ? Heu...Je voulais te demander...Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je venais chez toi après les cours ? »

Eren manqua de faire tomber le tube au sol. Avait-il bien entendu ? Jean venait bien de lui demander si il pouvait venir chez lui ?! Le fixant un moment complètement éberlué, il fini par lui donner sa réponse après avoir posé le tube sur son réceptacle.

« Heu...Oui, il faut juste que je demande la permission mais oui, normalement c'est bon, pourquoi ?

-Heu...Je...Comme ça...Je suis jamais venu chez toi donc...

-Jean ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ? »

Eren ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils, perplexe.

La fin des cours arriva, et Eren se dirigeait avec Mikasa et Armin vers la sortie, lorsqu'ils virent Jean, qui attendait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Mikasa surprise de le voir ici, lui qui était le premier à partir lorsque la cloche sonnait la fin des cours.

-Il m'attend.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Armin cette fois.

-Il veux venir chez moi. Conclut Eren, tandis que ses deux amis manquèrent de s'étaler sur le sol.

-Il est malade ?

-Je sais pas, enfin bon, ça ne me dérange pas, bon, je vous laisse, je rentre à pied. Je vous dit à demain ! »

Et il partit rejoindre Jean qui sourit en le voyant, avant d'entamer son chemin vers chez lui, laissant derrière lui ses amis qui n'en revenaient toujours pas.

Sur le chemin, aucun des deux hommes ne parla, laissant planer au-dessus d'eux un silence plat. Arrivant à destination, Eren invita Jean à entrer, et lui précisa d'enlever ses chaussures de suite après être entré, pour ne pas salir. Jean obéit donc, et se déchaussa avant qu'il n'aillent dans le salon, rejoint par Eren qui lui proposa à boire. Tout deux posés, Eren proposa de faire les devoirs ce qu'approuva Jean qui restait toujours silencieux.

« C'est drôlement propre chez toi dit donc fini par répliquer Jean, en ayant marre du silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Maniaque de la propreté.

-C'est ce que je vois. »

Ainsi s'enchaîna une conversation, où les garçons parlaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de clés se fasse entendre, et qu'Eren ne se lève en souriant pour courir à l'entrée, où Rivaille était, fermant la porte.

En voyant son fils, Rivaille sourit. Se déchaussant, il s'avança vers lui, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« T'as passé une bonne journée ?

-Ouep ! C'est ce que tu appelles finir plus tard ? Il est que 14h.

-Tu préférerais que je finissent à 20h , si ça te dérange que je sois là, je peux retourner au travaille.

-Non ! Je suis juste surpris qu'Erwin t'ais laissé finir si tôt. »

Rivaille ricana avant de suivre son fils jusque dans le salon, celui-ci voulant lui présenter Jean.

Jean, de son côté, était déçus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père adoptif rentre si tôt. Prenant sur lui, il découvrit l'homme qu'Eren adorait au point de retrouver la joie de vivre en sa présence, et de courir à sa rencontre comme il venait de le faire, ce qu'il le rendait un poil jaloux. Il fut cependant surpris lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers l'adulte. Il ne pensait pas qu'il soit si...beau. Car oui, Jean était gay, et comprenait maintenant le comportement d'Eren. Qui ne serait pas fier d'avoir un tel homme comme père ? Perdu dans sa contemplation que remarqua Rivaille, Jean fut ramené sur terre par la voix d'Eren, qui lui procura un frisson. Ce qu'il aimait entendre sa voix.

« Rivaille, je te présente Jean, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé ce matin.

-Je me doute »

Et oui, Eren n'appelait plus Rivaille « Papa ». En grandissant, son esprit lui avait rappelé que cet homme n'était pas son père, alors il l'appelait par son prénom. Et inversement pour Rivaille. Celui-ci ne le considéré plus vraiment comme son fils.

Rivaile salua Jean qui en fit de même, avant d'aller en cuisine, laissant les deux adolescents dans le salon, gardant tout de même un œil sur eux depuis la cuisine. Alors qu'il allait commencer à faire le repas de ce soir, il se figea. Eren s'était assis sur le canapé, et avait fermé les yeux, la tête en arrière, et par conséquent, ne voyait pas le regard que lui jetait Jean. Un regard plein de désir. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit la bouche, et laissa sa voix s'élever.

« Eren !

-Oui ? Fit celui-ci en se redressant, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui agaça Jean.

-Ramène ton jolie cul ici »

Alors qu'Eren obéit, Jean manqua de s'étouffer. Il avait bien entendu ? Rivaille avait bien dit « Ton JOLIE cul » ? Fixant Eren, celui-ci se posta face à son père qui lui fit signe de le suivre dans la chambre.

Une fois là-bas, Rivaille referma la porte, tandis qu'Eren se vautra sur le lit. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et engagea directement la conversation.

« Dit moi, c'est qui ce Jean ?

-Un ami.

-T'es sur ?

-Rivaille...Soupira

-Fais attention Eren » Se contenta de conclure Rivaille en sortant de la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

« Il n'y a pas d'autre amour que celui qui consiste à donner sa vie pour ceux qu'on aime. » -Léon Tolstoï-

Eren resta un long moment assit en tailleur sur le lit, se répétant en boucle la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Rivaille. Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il amer ? En particulier la dernière phrase ? Que voulait-il dire par « Fais attention » ? De quoi devait-il se méfier ? De qui ? Et surtout, où était le rapport avec Jean ? Peut être qu'il trouvait que Jean était une mauvaise fréquentation ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne le connaissait pas. Et Rivaille n'était pas du genre à juger sur les apparences. Sortant de ses pensées, il décida de retourner dans le salon. Se levant du lit, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, traversa le couloir et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser l'entrée, il vit Jean devant la porte, son sac posé sur son épaule, prêt à partir. Bizarre. Fronçant les sourcils, il fixa Jean qui le regardait d'un air désolé.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je...Je dois rentrer chez moi...On se voit demain. »

Sans laisser le temps à Eren de répliquer quelque chose, il quitta la maison, sous le regard médusé de son ami qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, il se tourna vers le plus vieux, qui derrière le comptoir, s'activait en cuisine. Se sentant fixé, il releva son regard pour le plonger dans celui d'Eren qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu lui a dis quelque chose pour qu'il parte comme ça ?

-Seulement de faire attention, maintenant vas à la douche, on va bientôt manger. »

Encore cette histoire de « Faire attention ». Mais que voulait-il dire par là ? Suspicieux, il allât tout de même se doucher, cela lui permettrait de se détendre, et une fois propre, il rejoignit Rivaille pour manger.

Le repas ce fit dans un silence plat et pesant. Eren n'avait pas d'appétit, et ne faisait que jouer avec sa nourriture, tout en jetant des regards à Rivaille qui mangeait la tête dirigée vers son assiette. Bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, Rivaille savait que Eren se retenait de lui demander quelque chose. Alors il lui fit cracher le morceau.

« Si tu as un truc à dire, accouche, sinon arrête ton cinéma et bouffe au lieu de jouer comme un gosse de trois ans avec tes pattes, tout en me regardant comme si tu avais peur d'être pris en flagrant délit.

-J'ai rien à dire.

-Vraiment ?

-Puisque je te le dis !

-Eren, calmes t'es ardeurs menaça le plus vieux.

-Et toi arrêtes de me mentir ! » Fini-t-il par cracher avant de prendre son assiette pour vider son contenu à la poubelle, de mettre l'assiette à laver et de partir s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami, laissant Rivaille seule dans la cuisine, qui respirant profondément, fit valser la vaisselle présente sur la table d'un balayage du bras, en jurant.

Il en avait marre de cette situation, plus Eren grandissait, plus ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, et Rivaille n'aimait pas ça. Essayant de se calmer, le plus vieux se leva de table pour nettoyer son excès de colère.

Le soir venu, pas une seule fois les deux garçons se croisèrent. Eren restait dans la chambre d'ami, et Rivaille dans le salon, à tel point qu'au moment d'aller au lit, Rivaille se coucha pour la première fois depuis longtemps, seule dans le lit, et eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Et c'est vers trois heures du matin que Rivaille se réveilla pour constater qu'Eren n'était pas revenu. Soupirant, il se leva pour sortir de la chambre, et très vite, le bruit de la télévision lui parvint aux oreilles, signe qu'Eren ne dormait pas. Traversant le couloir, il arriva au salon où il vit Eren assit, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, la fatigue pesant sur lui, mais pas assez pour le faire basculer dans le monde des rêves. Soupirant, il entra dans la pièce, et fit s'élever sa voix grave, faisant sursauter Eren qui se tourna vers lui.

« Tu devrais venir dormir.

-Non. J'ai pas envie.

-Eren, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'arriveras pas à dormir de la nuit, aller, soit raisonnable.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu me dis pas ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment ça « ce qu'il y a » ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Eren... Soupira Rivaille.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi tu as renvoyé Jean ? Pourquoi tu me dis de faire attention ? Je suis quoi pour toi ? »

Rivaille le fixa, avant de s'approcher, pour une nouvelle fois essayer de le faire venir au lit, sans succès. Soupirant, il fini par abdiquer, et par répondre aux questions.

« Je n'ai pas renvoyé Jean, il est partit de son plein gré, et si je te dit de faire attention, c'est parce que tu es loin de connaître le monde autour de toi, et que je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère, alors maintenant viens dormir. ( Mensonge bien sur. )

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Lâcha Eren presque aussitôt, ce qui surpris Rivaille qui le regardais sans comprendre.

-Bien sur que je t'aime.

-Comment ? »

Rivaille se tut. Eren avait fais mouche. Il venait de confronter Rivaille au fait accomplit. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus reculer. Se serais montrer sa faiblesse, être lâche que de ne pas répondre. Mais il n'était pas prêt à lui dire la vérité. Il n'était pas prêt à lui lâcher ça comme ça de but en blanc. Rivaille avait été pris au dépourvut. Il savait que cette discussion allait arriver. Mais pas si tôt. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il encras ses yeux gris dans ceux bleu/vert d'Eren, et fini par répondre, ne laissant apparaître sur son visage, que de la pur indifférence. Il ne devait pas, il ne voulait pas montrer son inquiétude quant à la suite de ce débat.

« Pas comme un père devrait aimer son fils. »


	3. Chapter 3

Désoler pour cette longue absence, mais j'ai eu du mal à formuler la suite de ce chapitre, ayant les idées, mais ignorant la mise en page. Et c'est grâce à l'aide précieuse de Tatakae, que se chapitre a pus être publié !

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p>« On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux ; mais on aime. » - Alfred De Musset-<p>

Eren regarda rivaille droit dans les yeux suite à cette "déclaration" ne sachant pas trop comment agir. Comment ça, « Pas comme un père devrait aimer son fils » ? Au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre des invités. Rivaille savait qu'il aurait dû se taire ou plutôt mentir. Mais il se devait également de lui dire la vérité. Il finira par le savoir, tôt ou tard. Restant un moment dans le salon, il fini par éteindre la télévision et il se décida à retourner dans son lit respectif l'esprit pensif.

Le lendemain, lors du réveille, Rivaille allât dans la cuisine, des cernes sous les yeux, et la fatigue pesant sur ses épaules. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormit, et son humeur en était dès plus exécrable. Eren, quant à lui, sortit finalement de sa chambre à leur du petit-déjeuner mais ignora superbement son père adoptif, puis il partit au lycée. Il faut dire que le plus vieux n'avait rien fait pour engager la conversation. Ils n'étaient pas prêt. Mais il est vrai que la situation entre les eux deux pesait sur les épaules de Rivaille qui n'en était que plus affecté par l'ignorance d'Eren. Ce matin là fut l'un dès premier où Eren allât seul au lycée, et où Rivaille se rendit directement à son boulot.

Arrivé là-bas, il retrouva Mikasa, Armin et un Jean toujours aussi...bizarre. Allant s'asseoir à sa place, ses amis virent très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais c'est Connie qui lança le sujet.

« Ouh là, on dirait un zombie, t'as pas dormi ou quoi ? »

Eren ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'avachir un peu plus dans sa chaise, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine.

« Il c'est passé quelque chose avec Jean ? » Fini par demander Mikasa, arrachant un froncement de sourcils de la part de son ami qui détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas en parler avec, du moins, avec eux.

Que voulait dire Rivaille par: fait attention? Et puis c'est quoi les sentiments que Rivaille éprouve envers lui si ce n'est pas ce qu'un père a pour son fils ? C'est décidé. Il demandera à Jean directement. De gré ou de force. Soupirant, il vit justement la queue du loup, entrant dans la classe, et sans demander son reste, Eren se leva sous le regard surpris de ses amis, et rejoignit Jean qui en le voyant, se crispa, et baissa le regard. Une fois à ses côtés, il fit s'élever sa voix, mais il fut coupé par le blond qui sans le regarder, se dépêcha d'aller à sa place, tout en informant Eren de l'arrivé du professeur. Eren fut surpris mais retourna à son tour sur sa chaise. Et cela durant pendant toute la journée. Jean l'évitait, le fuyait. Il fit tout pour se retrouver seul avec Jean et ses efforts se conclurent en une victoire. Il était seul dans un couloir avec lui.

« Jean. Faut qu'on parle ! »

Il sentit Jean se tendre.

« Pourquoi t'es bizarre comme ça ?

-Je suis normal.

-Tu me fuis depuis ce matin.

-Non, je te fuis pas dit-il toujours sans le regarder.

-Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est passé où le Jean que je connaissais, la tête de cheval qui me faisait chier à longueur de journée ? Il t'a dis quoi Rivaille pour que tu partes comme ça hier ? »

Les questions d'Eren semblât mettre mal à l'aise Jean qui serra les points tout en se mordant les lèvres. Malheureusement, son ami était têtu, très têtu.

« Jean, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Putain parle ! »

Jean ne tenant plus, il ouvrit la bouche, et lâcha sa réponse tel une bombe qui surpris grandement Eren.

« Je t'aime !...Et il le sait...sauf que...

**FLASHBACK **

Revenant dans le salon, Rivaille vit Jean qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Où est Eren ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

Ne comprenant pas la réaction des plus froide du plus vieux, Jean voulut se relever pour aller rejoindre Eren, mais Rivaille fut plus rapide, et d'un simple mouvement du pied, il fit retomber l'adolescent au sol qui grimaça sous la douleur.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! »

Fronçant les sourcils à son tour, Rivaille agrippa le col du plus jeune et le souleva du sol, sans difficulté, ce qui déstabilisa Jean.

« Écoutes moi bien merdeux, car je ne vais pas le redire deux fois. Si tu pose un doigts sur Eren, je t'envoie à la morgue sans passer par la case hôpital !

-Que ?!

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas vus les regards que tu jettes sur Eren comme si tu allais te jeter sur lui à la moindre occasion, comme si c'était un vulgaire morceau de viande ?! Je te conseille de l'imprimer dans ton petit crâne ! Eren est à moi ! C'est clair ?! »

Jean déglutit difficilement avant que Rivaille ne le relâche et qu'il ne retombe lourdement sur le sol. Et tandis que le plus vieux retournait en cuisine, Jean resta un moment abasourdis avant de ranger ses affaires, et de se lever. Dans l'entrée, il croisa Eren.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je...je dois rentrer chez moi...On se voit demain. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Eren de dire quoi que ce soit, il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Eren resta un moment surpris par le discours de Jean qui s'inquiétait de ne voire aucune réaction de sa part. Finalement, il tenta un mouvement.

Lentement il approcha sa main de son visage.

« Eren...Je...Je t'assure que... »

Sans prévenir, Eren partit en courant, ignorant Jean qui l'appelait derrière lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de devoir, et tout le tralala, et j'avais pensé publier hier, mais je n'était pas chez moi et le soir je suis allé au restaurant. Vraiment désolé!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« L'amitié, c'est un amour sans ébat... » -Damien Berrard-<p>

La porte se referma dans un claquement sourd derrière lui, alors qu'il balançait son sac dans l'entrée, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déchausser. Eren n'était pas d'humeur. Il était en rage. Alors, laissant sa colère prendre le dessus, il ouvrit la bouche, appelant Rivaille de manière froid et dur, montrant son état. Comme personne n'arrivait, il recommença, plus fort, avant que la voix du plus vieux ne retentisse, et qu'il n'apparaisse dans le couloir.

« Ohé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça ? Et t'est godasse bordel de merde ! » Grogna-t-il.

Il n'eut, cependant, pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, que la main d'Eren se leva, et vint s'échouer sur la joue de Rivaille qui fit les gros yeux, tout en se tenant sa joue, rougit par la force de la frappe. Plongeant sont regard dans le sien, il put aisément il lire sa haine, sa colère, sa déception. Tant de sentiments qui se bousculaient. Il ne comprenait pas son geste, ni ce dont il était coupable. Eren lui en voulait, mais il l'ignorait pourquoi.

« Eren... ?

-Ne t'avises plus jamais de recommencer !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? !

-Alors comme ça je t'appartient ? Jean n'est qu'un merdeux qui n'a pas le droit de me toucher ? De m'aimer ?

-Eren...

-T'es qui pour décider de qui j'aime ou pas ? T'es qui pour prendre des décisions à ma place ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Eren...

-Putain ! Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Hein ? T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

-EREN FERME TA GUEULE DEUX MNUTE ENCULER ! » Fini par s'emporter Rivaille en plaquant le plus jeune contre le mur de l'entrée, ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage qui affichait sa surprise, et son front posé sur son torse, qui se soulevait en rythme avec sa respiration.

Eren ne bougea pas, reprenant doucement son calme, alors que Rivaille ne bougeait pas, essayant lui aussi de se calmer. Jean lui avait tout dis, et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait lui dire toute la vérité. Mais il n'était pas prêt. C'était trop tôt. Pourtant il sait qu'Eren ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Alors, relevant sa tête, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Eren qui se retenait de verser des larmes, et attendait une réponse. Doucement, il s'approcha, et sans plus de cérémonie, plaqua avec douceur et tendresse, ses lèvres sur celle d'Eren qui ouvrit les yeux en grand, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela.

Le baisé était doux, et Rivaille se retenait de brûler les étapes. Il finit par décoller ses lèvres des siennes, et reprit sa position précédente, sa tête contre la poitrine d'Eren qui c'était figé.

C'était donc ça. Ce sentiment que Rivaille éprouvé pour lui. Qui n'était pas celui d'un père à son fils. Il l'aimait, mais de manière amoureuse. Et bizarrement, cela ne choquait pas du tout Eren. Après tout, ce n'était pas son vrai père. Il l'avait juste adopté. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et ses joues rougir, le tout accentué par le fait que Rivaille entendait, et sentait son muscle battre à s'en décrocher. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Autant ses sentiments que ses idées. Il avait envie de pleurer, de taper sur tout ce qui bouge, et en même temps, de sauter de joie, en criant, un sourire bêta aux lèvres. Alors, n'écoutant que son cœur, il se pencha, faisant relever le visage de Rivaille qui se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, et plaqua avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baisé plus enflammé, et fougueux, et pour la plus grande joie de Rivaille qui y répondit en passant ses bras autour de son cou, Eren ayant placé les siennes dans le bas de son dos, et l'autre sur sa joue.

Rivaille ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part d'Eren. Il pensait qu'il allait le repousser, ou autre. Mais non, il acceptait ses sentiments. Fou de joie, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux muscles humides ne se rencontrent dans un ballet endiablé.

Rivaille avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux, et Eren avait mis sa mains qui précédemment était sur sa joue, sur sa hanches.

Tout deux perdaient le contrôle sur leurs corps. Mais pour rien au monde ils ne s'arrêteraient. Rivaille était heureux, et Eren tout autant. Brisant l'échange, Eren posa son front sur celui de Rivaille, se regardant avec envie, leurs regard brillants.

« Pourquoi ? Fini par demander Rivaille en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

-Pourquoi pas ? » Lui répondit Eren en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, pour son plus grand bonheur .

Au finale, si Rivaille avait su, il aurait depuis longtemps avoué à Eren qu'il était amoureux de lui. Cela bien longtemps qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Il avait eu des doutes lorsqu'Eren avait eu 14 ans, et cela c'était rapidement confirmé, mais il se refusé à le lui dire ou autre. La différence d'âge faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas succomber. Mais plus il grandissait, plus son amour grandissait. Et maintenant qu'Eren avait 17 ans, il pouvait se lâcher. Et puis, le bon côté des choses, c'est que le jeune homme allait avoir 18 ans dans deux mois. Et dans deux mois, il pourrait rendre cela officiel. Ils avaient hâte.


	5. Chapter 5

Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster la suite, mais je suis tombé malade, et j'avais beaucoup de devoir.

Donc voici la suite, ne espérant qu'elle vous plaise. ^^

* * *

><p>« Le secret du bonheur en amour, ce n'est pas d'être aveugle mais de savoir fermer les yeux quand il le faut. » -Simone Signoret-<p>

Eren ouvrit les yeux en grands, sa respiration hachée doucement reprenait un rythme normale, alors que sa main vint se poser sur son front.

Allongé sur le canapé, il ne c'était même sentit partir pour le pays des songes.

Lorsqu'il était rentré, Rivaille n'était pas là, résultat, et par manque de sommeil, Eren c'était allongé, et avait fini par s'endormir.

S'asseyant, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et passa ses mains sur son visage.

« Tu es enfin réveillé. »

Surpris, Eren releva d'un coup le visage pour tomber sur son père adoptif qui le regardait les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt, les détailles de son rêve lui revint en mémoire.

Lui le giflant, Rivaille l'embrassant, lui l'embrassant...Il avait rêvé qu'il embrassait Rivaille ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son visage pour afficher sa gêne alors qu'il se levait d'un bond du canapé, faisant arquer un sourcil au plus vieux, qu'il le regardait s'en aller la tête basse, et le pas rapide. Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, il le retint par le bras lorsque celui-ci passa à côté de lui. Il le sentit se crispé à son contacte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Rien répondit au quart de tour Eren avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur, se maudissant d'avoir répondu aussi vite, se qui trahissait son mensonge.

-Eren...

-Rien,...je...j'ai juste fait un rêve bizarre.

-Un rêve bizarre ? Répéta Rivaille en arquant un sourcil.

-Oui héhé, mais rien de grave, un rêve débile...héhé...

-Héhé ? Eren, joue pas les imbécile, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quant tu fais ça »

Eren baissa de nouveau le regard, ne pouvant le plonger dans celui de Rivaille. Il avait trop honte. Son rêve était encore tout frais dans son esprit, et il suffisait qu'il le regarde pour que des images envahissent son esprits. Il serra les poings, sentant le regard pesant sur lui de Rivaille qui n'était pas près de lâcher l'affaire. Alors, t'entant le tout pour le tout, Eren se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, et partit en courant s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami, sous le regard surpris et inquiet du plus vieux.

[ « Pourquoi ? Fini par demander Rivaille en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

-Pourquoi pas ? » Lui répondit Eren en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, pour son plus grand bonheur . ]

[ Doucement, il s'approcha, et sans plus de cérémonie, plaqua avec douceur et tendresse, ses lèvres sur celle d'Eren qui ouvrit les yeux en grand, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela (…) n'écoutant que son cœur, il se pencha, faisant relever le visage de Rivaille qui se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, et plaqua avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baisé plus enflammé, et fougueux, et pour la plus grande joie de Rivaille qui y répondit en passant ses bras autour de son cou, Eren ayant placé les siennes dans le bas de son dos, et l'autre sur sa joue. ]

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il la secoua frénétiquement, comme pour faire partir les images et souvenirs de son rêve, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate mur.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait rêvé de ça. Il avait rêvé que Rivaille était amoureux de lui. Pire ! Qu'il était amoureux de Rivaille.

Les yeux fermé, il les rouvrit, comme frappé par une évidence.

Et si c'était vrai ? Et si il l'aimait vraiment Rivaille ? Et si ce rêve n'était en faite, qu'un message pour le prévenir de l'avenir ? Un message de sa conscience ? Non ! Non, non, non, et encore non ! C'était impossible ! Impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient s'aimer, être amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve débile dût au récent événement. Oui, c'est ça ! Jean lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, et le tout mélangé aux paroles de Rivaille avait fait que son cerveaux avait rêvé de ça, tout simplement. Soupirant, il se redressa et sursauta en voyant Rivaille qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, n'ayant rien loupé de la scène assez comique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une main sur sa poitrine, il essayait de rependre son calme. Les yeux fermés.

« Dit moi Eren...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-O-oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-T'es sur ? Non parce que tu faisais peur à te secouer la tête comme ça. »

Eren fusilla Rivaille du regard qui se retenait de rire face à lui.

Voyant le regard meurtrier du plus jeune, Rivaille fila hors de la chambre, suivit de près par Eren qui lui hurlait de revenir.


	6. Chapter 6

« Une vie sans amour, c'est une vie sans soleil. » -Hervé Bazin-

Eren se tortillait tel un verre de terre sous Rivaille, suppliant celui-ci d'arrêter de lui infliger une tel torture. En effet, après une course poursuite dans toute la maison, Eren avait fini sous Rivaille, allongé sur le canapé, celui-ci lui faisant des chatouilles.

« Rivaille, je t'en supplie arrête ! »

Obéissant, Rivaille cessa la torture, et se redressa légèrement, restant tout de même à califourchon sur Eren qui reprenait son souffle.

« Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu te secouais la tête comme un demeuré ?

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est à cause du rêve bizarre que j'ai fait.

-Et il consistait en quoi ce rêve ?

-En...En quelque chose de...bizarre...répondit-il non sans rougir légèrement.

Très bien. »

Rivaille s'apprêtait à recommencer, mais Eren n'était pas du même avis, et saisit ses poignets. Seulement, dans sa manœuvre pour l'empêcher de reprendre ses chatouilles, le plus jeune avait ôté au plus vieux, tout point d'équilibre. C'est donc sans grand étonnement, que Rivaille retomba sur Eren, qui se crispa automatiquement, raide comme un piquet.

Tenant ses poignets, il sentait le souffle chaud de la respiration de Rivaille lui caresser le cou, son torse collé au sien, ses jambes entremêlés aux siennes. Ses joues chauffèrent alors que le rouge envahissait son visage.

[ Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux muscles humides ne se rencontrent dans un ballet endiablé.

Rivaille avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux, et Eren avait mis sa mains qui précédemment était sur sa joue, sur sa hanches. ]

Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça, sinon, la sensation étrange qui l'envahissait allé s'intensifier, et ça risquait d'être encore pire.

Il ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvres inférieur, tout en essayant de penser à autres chose, ce qui est assez difficile, lorsque vous avez Rivaille qui bouge sur vous. Il sentit les lèvres de Rivaille se séparer, pour laisser son souffle parcourir son cou, jusqu'à sa nuque, lui procurant des frissons incontrôlés.

« Eren. Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît. »

Rouvrant les yeux, il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur le plus vieux, qui se redressa pour voir le visage rouge d'Eren.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Rivaille en se redressant avant de se figer en fixant Eren qui avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, rouge écrevisse, et qui avait détourné le regard.

Il avait bien entendu ? Eren avait gémi ? Retenant difficilement un sourire, Rivaille réitéra son geste, appuyant sa jambe contre son entre jambe, et Eren ferma les yeux en lâchant un nouveau soupire à moitié étouffé.

« Bon sang mais il veux me tuer c'est pas possible ! Il m'a grillé c'est obligé ! Je vais être obligé de lui avouer que j'ai rêvé que je l'embrassé, la honte ! » Pensa Eren en essayant de se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

Rivaille se pencha à l'oreille d'Eren qui était aussi tendu qu'un arc.

« Dit moi Eren, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire que dans ton rêve apparemment bizarre, tu n'y était pas seul ? »

Eren ferma les yeux. Il allait craquer si ça continuait.

« Eren, que ce passait-il dans ton rêve ? »

Le ton dur et froid qu'avait employé Rivaille, fit rouvrir les yeux à Eren, qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis, déglutissant, il fini par avouer.

« Je...Je rentrais du lycée, Jean, m'a...Avoué qu'il m'aimait et que... »

-Et que ?

-Que la façon dont il me regardait ne t'avais pas plus et que tu lui avait fait comprendre que je t'appartenais, puis je suis rentré. Dans mon rêve, tu étais déjà à la maison. Je t'ai appelé et giflé, je me suis énervé et...Tu...Tu... »

« Respire » Pensa-t-il « Respire » « Tu m'as, hum, embrassé, et je...Moi aussi. »

Un silence plat régnait alors qu'Eren c'était caché derrière ses bras tendis que Rivaille le fixait impassible, cachant le bordel qui se tramait dans sa tête. Ne tenant plus, Rivaille força Eren à le regarder en prenant ses poignets pour les coincer au dessus de sa tête d'une main, l'autre servant à tenir son visage en direction du sien.

« Eren, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Jean ? »

Eren fut surprit par sa question mais y répondit tout de même.

« De l'amitié...Rien de plus...

-Et pour moi ? »

Autant cela ne se voyait pas pour la première question, autant là, c'est yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il était sérieux ? Il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, menaçant à chaque fois de sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Que ressentait-il pour lui ? Il y a deux jour, il aurait répondu sans hésitation de l'amour qu'un fils a à son père, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus si sur. Peut être que son rêve est le reflet de ses vrai sentiments à son égard finalement. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Plus maintenant. Et puis, mentir n'était pas son genre.

Respirant un grand coup, il ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser sa réponse sortir.

« Je ne sais pas...Je...

-Eren.

-De l'amour...Je crois...

-Tu crois ?

-J'en sais rien ! Je sais plus ! Peut être que mon rêve signifie que je suis amoureux de toi, peut être pas, j'en sais rien, je sais plus, je... »

Et voilà, il craquait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

Rivaille relâcha les poignets d'Eren qui en profita pour quémander un câlin qu'il obtint. Rivaille le serrait fortement contre lui, le réconfortant le plus possible.

« Eren, ce n'est pas un crime d'aimer quelqu'un.

-Mais c'est pas normal d'être amoureux de son père.

-Tu c'est très bien que je ne le suis pas, je t'ai adopté. Quant tu auras dix-huit ans, je ne serais plus que ton tuteur, que l'homme qui t'avais adopté. Alors ce n'est pas un crime d'aimer. » Fini-t-il par conclure, le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains, pour au final, après une énième réflexion, venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour de vrai cette fois.


	7. Chapter 7

« Le seul amour véritable est le coup de foudre ; le second regard rompt le sortilège. » -Israël Zangwill-

Eren resta un long moment figé, à fixer Rivaille au dessus de lui.

Avait-il rêvé ? Ou bien était-ce la réalité ? Au fond de lui, il priait pour que tout cela soit vrai. Pour que Rivaille l'ait vraiment embrassé, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait ses sentiments.

« Eren ?

-Je suis entrain de rêvé, c'est ça ? »

Bizarrement, on pouvait facilement deviner la tristesse dans sa voix, ce qui fit rire Rivaille qui se pencha vers lui pour lui déposer un baisé dans son cou.

« Non Eren, tu ne rêves pas...moi aussi je t'aime gamin. »

En entendant simplement ces trois mots, Eren sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'une joie immense l'envahissait. Ne tenant plus, il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres, alors que Rivaille reprenait possession de ses lèvres de lanière à la fois douce et amoureuse.

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il participa au baisé avec envie. Au finale, son rêve était prémonitoire. La preuve ! Il était en ce moment, allongé sur le canapé, Rivaille au dessus de lui, et il l'embrassait. Si ce n'est pas un signe qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rivaille fini par approfondir le baisé, et gémi lorsque Eren se frotta inconsciemment à lui.

« Eren...

-Quoi ?

-Arrête s'il te plaît... »

La phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Eren qui manqua de laisser verser des larmes. Rivaille le vit, et s'empressa de se justifier.

« Je parle du fait que tu te frottes à moi et que si tu continus je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir. »

N'étant pas idiot, Eren rougit en se cachant le visage dans le cou de Rivaille qui vit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire.

« Mais si tu insistes... » Murmura Rivaille à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle qui augmenta les rougeurs sur les joues du plus jeune qui secoua de manière négatif la tête, faisant rire Rivaille qui se redressa pour déposer un baisé dans ses cheveux.

« Aller, vas à la douche, je prépare le dîner pendant ce temps. »

Eren obéis et laissa Rivaille se lever pour qu'il aille dans la cuisine pendant que lui partait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois là-bas, Eren se déshabilla et s'engouffra dans la douche pour laisser l'eau couler sur ses muscles, et les détendre au passage. Une fois propre, il ressortit habillé d'un bas de jogging noir et d'un débardeur blanc. Il rejoignit Rivaille dans la cuisine qui commençait déjà à mettre la table.

« On mange quoi ?

-Poulet au curry.

-Miam. »

Rivaille ricana avant qu'Eren ne vienne derrière lui et n'entoure sa taille de ses mains en posant sa tête sur son épaule .

« Eren ?

-J'ai pas eu mon câlin moi ce matin.

-Tu en auras un ce soir vas »

Eren rougit aussitôt et se détacha en se raclant la gorge, faisant rire Rivaille.

« Pervers.

-C'est toi qui... !

-J'ai rien dit moi Eren, c'est toi qui t'es imaginé ça.

-Ouais mais c'est toi tout à l'heure qui...enfin tu sais quoi...

-Haha, et qui ne réagirais pas ? Je te rappelle que tu te frottais à moi !

-Hum, ouais bon bref, c'est bientôt prêt ?

-Tu ne pourras pas y échapper éternellement.

-Rivaille ! »

Celui-ci ria avant d'embrasser son amant avec amour.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, entre les fou rires des deux garçons, les rougeurs d'Eren quant Rivaille s'amusait sous la table, se qui faisait rire le plus vieux. Le soir, tout les deux se trouvaient sur le canapé, à regarder une émission quelconque à la télévision. Rivaille était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, Eren entre ses jambes, allongé lui aussi contre son torse. Ses doigts jouaient avec ses mèches brunes, tandis que son autres mains était enlacés avec celle d'Eren qui arborait un sourire de bien être.

Ce n'est qu'au moment d'aller au lit qu'Eren perdit le sourire, ce qui n'échappa guère à son amant qui une fois dans son lit, le pris dans ses bras pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Rien, c'est juste que...Demain j'ai cours et...

-Et ?

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire vis à vis de Jean...

-Eren.

-Je sais, je sais, mais, je vais être mal à l'aise. Le fait qu'il m'ait avoué ses sentiments et moi je...Je suis partis en courant sans savoir pourquoi, et puis, comment je vais pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime pas parce que je t'aime toi...

-Eren, ça sert à rien de te casser le crane pour rien. Dit lui la vérité et puis c'est tout. Tu n'est pas obligé de dire qu'on est ensemble, tu peux simplement dire la vérité, soit que tu m'aimes. Tu ne mentiras pas. »

Eren soupira avant de se blottir contre Rivaille, frottant son nez contre son torse, avant de finir par être emporté par le flot des songes, très vites rejoint part le plus vieux qui le garda au creux de ses bras toutes la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

« Le baiser est en amour ce qu'est le thermomètre en médecine. Sans lui, on ne se rendrait jamais exactement compte de la gravité de son état. » -Pierre Daninos-

Eren pénétra la salle de classe, déformant la bretelle de son sac sous sa main, appréhendant sa rencontre avec Jean. Durant toute la nuit il n'avait cessé d'y penser. Et malgré le réconfort de Rivaille, il n'avait pas pus fermer l'œil de la nuit. Résultat, il se pointait pour la deuxième fois de la semaine avec une tête de zombie au bahut, et avec en plus, le moral dans les chaussettes.

S'affalant tel un cachalot sur sa chaise, il soupira en s'étalant sur son bureau. Très vite, ses amis vinrent le rejoindre, et le questionnaire sur la raison de son état.

« Rien, vous en faite pas, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, c'est tout.

-Jean ? Demanda Mikasa, ce qui fit soupirer Eren.

Comment faisait-elle pour toujours deviner ?

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

-Rien qui vous ne concerne.

-Eren.

-Mikasa, cherche pas c'est non ! » Commença à s'énerver le jeune homme.

La jeune fille soupira, lâchant l'affaire, avant que le cours ne débute. Durant toute l'heure, Eren avait la tête ailleurs. Dotant plus que Jean ne faisait que lui jeter des regards. Et ce n'est que pour l'heure du déjeuné qu'il se décida à affronter jean.

Alors qu'Eren airait dans les couloirs, il fut accosté par son ami, qui semblait aussi démoralisé que lui, mais sûrement pas pour les même raisons.

-Eren...Je...

-Désolé, le coupa Eren.

-Désolé...?

-Pour être partit en courant hier et...

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, tu avais sûrement tes raisons...

Un long silence s'en suivit où aucun des deux hommes n'osaient regarder l'autre. C'est finalement Eren qui après une profonde inspiration, se jeta à l'eau.

« Jean...Écoute...Je...

-Oui ?

-Je ne t'aime pas...Enfin je veux dire...Je t'aime ! Mais pas comme toi tu m'aimes...Je...Je t'aime comme un ami...

-Oh...Fit Jean déçus...Je vois...

-Je suis navré...

-Tu as été honnête.

-On reste quant même ami ?

-Bien sur ! Héhé...

Un nouveau silence, moins pesant cette fois mais toujours gênant, planait dans l'atmosphère.

-Dit...Je-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

Eren se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. Pris au dépourvut, il baissa les yeux, tout en se rappelant les paroles de Rivaille. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il releva le regard, et le plongea dans celui de Jean.

-Oui...

-C'est Rivaille pas vrai ?

Eren fit les gros yeux, et sans savoir pourquoi, hocha de manière positive la tête une fois sa surprise passé.

-Je m'en doutais...

-Ah bon ? Demanda Eren surpris.

-Oui, je l'ai compris dès que je t'ai vu courir pour l'accueillir. Mais je pensais...au fond de moi...J'espérais avoir une petite chance, même infime.

-Je suis désolé Jean.

-Non, tu as de la chance...J'espère que tu resteras toujours heureux...

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un long moment à fixer le sol sans parler. Et alors que Jean s'apprêtait à partir, il sentit deux bras l'entourer, et avant qu'il ne put comprendre ce qui ce passait, il se retrouvait dans les bras d'Eren qui ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait ce geste, mais il l'avait fais, probablement pour le consoler. Alors, profitant de se moment intime avec celui qu'il aimait, Jean répondit au câlin, et entoura le corps d'Eren de ses bras, en posant se tête sur son épaule, essayant de retenir les larmes qui finirent pas couler de manière silencieuse sur ses joues.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés. L'un contre l'autre. Eren frottant le dos de Jean, dont les joues n'étaient plus envahie de tristesse. Après un moment, Jean se sépara d'Eren, qui sourit timidement. Jean agrippa alors le haut de son vis à vis qui fronça les sourcils. Relevant son regard humide vers lui, il profita qu'Eren ne soit pas sur ses gardes, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Eren c'était alors figé, pris au dépourvut, surpris, très surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais il ne voulait pas non plus de se baisé. Pas que ça le dégouttait, disons plutôt que ça le gênait. Beaucoup. Alors dans un mouvement de recule, il rompit l'embrassade, et jeta un regard désolé à Jean.

« Je ne peux pas Jean, désolé... »

Et sans plus attendre, Eren tourna les talons. Il fit un, deux, trois pas, avant que la voix de jean ne s'élève derrière lui, le figeant sur place.

-Vous vous êtes déjà embrassé, pas vrai ?


	9. Chapter 9

« En amour, il ne faut qu'une nuit pour faire un dieu d'un homme. » -Properce-

Eren poussa la porte d'entrée, annonça son retour, avant de la refermer, et de se déchausser. Allant dans le salon, il découvrit Rivaille, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur. Posant donc son sac contre le mur, il le rejoignit, s'asseyant à coter de lui, et le regarda faire son travail.

Rivaille, comme pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait entendu, et qu'il savait sa présence à ses côtés, glissa sa main sur sa cuisse, très vite rejoint par celle d'Eren qui entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, pour déposer sur le dos de sa main, un baisé.

« T'as journée c'est bien passé ? Fini par demander Rivaille sans lâcher son écran des yeux.

-Oui, j'ai parlé à Jean...

-Et alors...

-Il a pleuré...Mais sinon ça c'est bien passé.

-J'aurais pensé qu'il tenterait quelque chose...

-Il m'a embrassé.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Eren qui fixait le mur devant lui, sans rien montré.

-Je l'ai repoussé.

-J'espère bien.

-Il sait.

-Quoi donc ?

-Pour nous deux, il l'a deviné. »

Termina Eren en plongeant son regard de prairie et d'océan dans la mer d'acier de son amant.

Un silence régna, où ni Eren, ni Rivaille ne parlaient. Ils se regardaient juste. Se transmettant tout de part leur regard.

Le plus vieux fini par poser à l'aveuglette son ordi sur la table basse, ne voulant briser le contacte et une fois qu'il fut sur que son ordinateur portable était en sécurité, il s'avança vers Eren, pour l'embrasser de manière tendre.

Eren répondit avec autant de douceur et de passion au baisé. Sa main jouait dans les cheveux de Rivaille qui avait posé la sienne sur la joue du plus jeune.

« Détend-toi Eren, ça ne sert à rien de te rendre malade pour ça, quoi qu'il arrive je ne laisserais personne nous séparer, c'est clair ? » Intervint Rivaille une fois le baisé rompu, son front collé au sien.

Eren affirma, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il voulait rester là, prêt de Rivaille. Il enleva sa main de dans les cheveux de son amant pour venir la poser par dessus la main sur sa joue, tout en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait bien. Plus de soucis, de peines, de peurs. Juste lui et celui qu'il aime. Tout deux. Ensemble pour toujours et à jamais.

Rouvrant les yeux, il les plongea une nouvelle fois dans ceux de Rivaille qui ne bougea pas, laissant faire Eren. L'adolescent glissa sa main le long du bras de son homme qui fut parcouru de frissons agréables. Dénouant son autre main de celle du plus vieux, il imita le même geste, la faisant remonter le long du bras de Rivaille qui le regardait faire sans broncher, savourant les sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Eren arriva aux épaules de son amant, puis à sa nuque, et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en grimpant à califourchon sur son amant qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baisé long et surtout langoureux, passionné, fougueux. Tout deux se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver par la suite. Leurs mains découvraient le corps de l'autre. Se caressant, se chauffant. L'excitation grimpant comme une fusée au décollage. Les premiers habits partirent rejoindre le sol. Le haut. Leur torse nu sous les mains baladeuses et avare de découverte. Les baisés dans le cou. Tout était fait pour préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Dans le couloir, les deux amants avaient délaissés leurs pantalons. Allongé dans le lit, en simple sous vêtements, Eren respirait bruyamment, soupirant sous les baisés et caresses de Rivaille qui descendait toujours plus bas. Arrivé au caleçon, il agrippa l'élastique de ses dents, et le fit descendre le long des jambes de l'adolescent, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce. Remontant, il l'embrassa Eren qui rougissait de se dévoiler en tenu d'Adan aux yeux brillant de désir de Rivaille. Se sentant en inégalité, Eren s'empressa d'ôter le dernier vêtements du plus vieux, qui lâcha un soupire de bien être, se sentant moins à l'étroit désormais.

L'excitation ayant atteint son maximum, Rivaille passa aux choses sérieuses. Descendant lentement, il joua avec la verge tendu d'Eren qui lâcha un gémissement qui ravi son amant. Il fit remonter sa main le long de son torse, le caressant au passage, et présenta ses doigts au plus jeune qui les humidifia. Une fois fait, Rivaille cessa son occupation et remonta, se recevant un gémissement plaintif de la part de son jeune amant qui gémi cependant plus fort en sentant Rivaille le préparer. Désagréable au début, Eren fini très vite par s'habituer. Sans attendre, le plus vieux remplaça donc ses doigts par son sexe gonflé qui arracha une grimace de douleur à Eren. Rivaille essaya du mieux qu'il put de distraire son amant, et c'est après d'autres caresses sur son sexe, que les vas et viens purent commencer.

Lent au début, très vite la vitesse vint au rendez-vous, emplissant la pièce de gémissement, et cris lorsque Rivaille toucha le point sensible d'Eren qui semblait exploser sous les sensations qui l'envahissait. Le plaisir, l'excitation, l'envie. Tout se bousculaient à l'intérieur, l'empêchant de penser, de réfléchir. Son corps fut soudain pris de tremblements, et son dos s'arqua, alors qu'il se libéra dans un cris de jouissance, très vite rejoint par Rivaille qui se retira peu après pour se laisser tomber à côté de son jeune amant qui vint se coller à lui. Il entoura son corps de ses bras, et, épuisés par l'effort, tout deux finirent par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>La voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu, devant le portail où la foule d'élève s'empressait de rentrer pour arriver à l'heure à leurs cours.<p>

Se tournant, Eren sourit à Rivaille qui se pencha, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Passe une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi, fait pas de meurtre à ton boulot. »

Souriant, Rivaille regarda Eren rejoindre ses amis devant le portail pour pénétrer l'enceinte du lycée.

Aujourd'hui était son dernier jour. Bientôt, fini l'école.

Eren sourit à Armin, puis à Mikasa, à Jean avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers son amant, qui lui sourit.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette histoire d'Amant Rivaille, en espérant que cela vous a plus.<p> 


End file.
